Dream Daddy One-Shots
by LittleMarkimoo
Summary: **Game: Dream Daddy** Hey! Yes, I've started a new book. Shocker. This one is based off of one-shots I'll be writing about characters from the video game Dream Daddy. It will include Damien, Hugo, Robert, Craig, Brian, Mat, and Joseph. I will also be writing about ships between the Dads too! So...I hope you guys enjoy! . ** Warning:Contains swearing, mature content, and boy/boy.
1. Damien Bloodmarch and the Paper Cut

**Hey guys. I've been obsessed with the video game Dream Daddies. It's absolutely adorable, and I love it so much. I've played it so much lately. Damien is my favourite Dad, without a doubt, so this one-shot is going to be, you guessed it, about Damien.**

**I hope you guys enjoy! :D**

Prompt:

Person A: *gets paper cut* Ow

Person B: *kicks down door* HOLY SHIT BABE, ARE YOU OKAY? WHO HURT YOU? WHO WAS IT? NOBODY TOUCHES MY SWEETHEART. SOMEBODY'S GONNA CATCH THES TODAY.

(Mason is my character's name, by the way (: )

It had been a normal day for the most part.

Amanda had gotten all settled into college, and, as sad as it was to think about, wouldn't be back until the holidays most likely. Lucien was still at school as well, which left Damien and Mason on their own. They were taking it easy while they still had the chance to.

The couple, who had been together for a total of eleven months now, had grown very close. Even closer than before. So, whenever they had free time, it was mostly spent with the two of them together. Whether it was going on a date, or something as simple as just napping together, Damien and Mason were pretty much attached at the hip. The only person that came before each other was, of course, the children.

The two were currently at Damien's house, both of them taking it easy as they had hoped. Currently, Damien was working away in his library, while Mason was passed out on the couch in the living room after a 'long day'.

Damien was going through a few papers that was laid out on his desk, situating a few things and figuring out who he had to respond to and by when. He also had a few pictures of shelter dogs spread out on his desk too. Another activity he loved to do was try and find good homes for shelter dogs. Duchess Cordellia had been a lucky break, but he had never seen Ernest so happy. He smiled slightly to himself, fixing his hair up into a ponytail before he got back to work.

It had been roughly forty-five minutes when Mason woke up again, feeling much more relaxed and well rested. He stretched a bit and glanced at the time, getting up off the couch as he started to head to Damien's library. They still had some time to kill before Lucien arrived back at home. He paused just outside the door when he heard a small voice on the other side.

Damien flinched a bit when he felt the paper he had been working with slice against his finger in the wrong way. "Ow." He muttered out, putting the paper off to the side so he wouldn't get blood on it. He brought up his finger to investigate the cut, his lips pursed together in a rather cute way. He got up, about to head to the door when it basically busted open.

Mason was on the other side, a look of concern on his face. "HOLY SHIT BABE. ARE YOU OKAY?" He asked, making his way over to his boyfriend. "Who hurt you? Who was it? Nobody touches MY sweetheart!" He continued on, gently taking Damien's injured hand into his own hands. Despite being angry, Mason was always gentle and soft whenever it came to Damien. "Someone is gonna… catch these hands." He growled out, inspecting the still bleeding finger.

Damien felt a light blush heat up his cheeks, though a small smile slipped onto his lips. He always loved how caring and considerate the other was. "Mason, love, I'm fine. It was a small papercut. It is nothing to get upset over. I promise you that." He commented, moving to press a light kiss to Mason's cheek.

Mason shook his head, glancing up at the other male. He loved when Damien wore his more laid back clothing. Today, for instance, he was wearing a nice pair of sweatpants, a fitted tee shirt, his glasses, and finally, he had his hair pulled back into a ponytail. Seeing Damien like this always took his breath away. "You clearly don't know me well enough yet." He teased, breaking his gaze long enough to begin to lead Damien out of the room and towards the bathroom to clean up the cut. "This is why you should stop writing letters and just… text people."

"Letters tend to have more meaning behind them." Damien replied without missing a beat. "The first letter I wrote you… holds a special place in my heart. Just as you do, Mason." He added on, a soft smile on his lips.

It was now Mason's turn to start blushing, as he turned his attention back to cleaning up Damien's finger. He had to admit that he always loved it when Damien wrote him a letter, despite the two of them living so close to each other. He had saved each one of said letters so far, but the first one was by far his favourite one. When he had received it, he remembered his heart fluttering in his chest. He still read over it occasionally. It was how everything had started. The two of them becoming a couple. He finished wrapping a black band-aid around his Goth Prince, before he brought it up to his lips to press a small kiss to it. "I love you, Damien." He whispered in a soft tone.

This time, Damien hesitated. It was the first time either of them had said I love you to each other. A smile was still on his lips as he took his hand out of Mason's hold to caress both of his cheeks. He brought the other closer, letting their foreheads rest together. "I love you too." He breathed out, before he closed the gap between their lips in a soft, tender kiss.

Getting that paper cut was totally worth it.

**I hope you enjoyed this small little, fluffy fic! :D I plan on writing a lot more Damien related Dream Daddy fanfictions. Maybe some Robert, Hugo, and Craig too. (: **

**Buh-bye for now!**


	2. Damien Bloodmarch's Fear

**Hey guys! I'm back with yet another Damien one-shot because he is honestly too damn precious for this world. I absolutely love him. This is kind of a sad one too so…yeah. Emotions.**

Person A: What's your biggest fear?  
Person B: You.  
Person A: Me?!  
Person B: I'm scared that one day you'll look in the mirror and see yourself as I see you. You will realize just how amazing you are and that you deserve better than me...  
Person B: I'm terrified that you'll leave.

Person A: Mason (My character again)

Person B: Damien

The two were having a nice, quiet night in when the question was randomly brought up.

They were watching another romantic comedy, curled up together on Damien's couch, when Mason broke the silence. It was a random thought that had come to him. "Dames, what's your biggest fear?" He asked, adjusting his head a bit to glance up at the other male. He still had a hard time believing that he had managed to find himself such an amazing boyfriend. Even if Damien himself had a hard time seeing how amazing he was.

Damien thought over the question, though one thing kept coming back to his mind. He glanced down at the smaller boy, who was cuddled up to his chest still. "You." He replied, after truly considering his options.

Mason's eyes widened in an almost comical way, reluctantly pushing himself up and off of Damien's chest, breaking their physical contact completely. He paused the movie, though he hadn't been paying much attention to it anyways, before he turned sideways to fully focus on the other male. "M-Me?!" He managed to stutter out. That was not the answer he had been expecting.

He was at least half a foot shorter than Damien, and was not as muscular as the other male either. He didn't really have any fighting abilities. There was a long list in his mind as to why he was not at all scary. Damien was usually the one to protect him in most situations.

So why did Damien think that he was his worst fear? It just didn't make sense. Had he done something to scare Damien off? Before he could ask, Damien was speaking up again.

"I'm scared that one day you'll look in the mirror and see yourself as I see you. You will realize just how amazing you are and that you deserve better than me..." Damien replied, trying to avoid Mason's eyes as best as he could. He could feel the tears starting to well up in his own, and he wanted to kick himself for being so damn emotional. He hadn't meant to get so deep but it was true. "I'm terrified that you'll leave." He added in a soft whisper, his eyes now on the carpet.

Mason was hit with a wave of disbelief as he tried to wrap his mind around what his boyfriend had just confessed to him. He opened his mouth, but nothing seemed to come out. His words were failing him. "Damien…" He breathed out, tears beginning to well up in his eyes. Did his boyfriend really think that little of himself?

"I suppose it is quite an ill-advised fear." Damien commented, letting out a slight, humourless chuckle. He probably should have just said something along the lines of horror movies or maybe even spiders. "I apologize for-" He began to say, before Mason cut him off.

"It's not stupid. Not at all. I-I... I just wasn't expecting something like that." Mason admitted. He took one of Damien's hands in his own, bringing back the physical contact between them that they both desperately needed at a moment like this. He then used his other hand to gently caress the other's chin, lifting it up carefully so they could make eye contact again.

"I'm glad you told me." He admitted, their eyes still connected. He could see the tears in Damien's eyes, and it nearly broke his heart. He moved the hand from his chin when a tear started to fall down Damien's cheek, gently brushing it away. It always pained his heart to see his beautiful boyfriend crying. "But it pains me to know that you think so little of yourself."

Damien, as reluctant as he was, let his eyes stay connected with Mason's. He could practically see the love that was in Mason's eyes, and it made his heart flutter in his chest. He opened his mouth, but couldn't actually get anything out before Mason was pretty much shushing him.

"I'm nowhere near finished." Mason commented softly, his thumb his caressing Damien's cheek in a comforting way. "You talk about me looking in the mirror, and seeing what you see, but have you ever really looked in the mirror?" He asked in return. If only Damien knew how special he was.

"You are much different than the Damien that I met when I first moved into the neighbourhood. But I mean that in a good way. I look back to when we first met, and how… how closed off you seemed. You have come such a long way. You're no longer ashamed of your 'other side', as you call it. You're no longer ashamed to show people that you aren't just all about the Victorian Era." He explained. "You embraced your job and your volunteer work and you don't care who knows. And I'm so proud of you."

Damien managed a small smile, shaking his head a bit. He supposed that was true, yeah. He had grown as a person thanks to meeting Mason. He had always been hesitant to let people in, especially since Lucien's other Dad had left. It had been years ago, but the two of them were still deeply hurt by what had happened.

Mason knew about this, at least bits and pieces of it, which was why he took his time getting to know Damien first. And then he slowly got introduced to Lucien. It had been hard for the four of them, including Amanda, at first, but now they all seemed more open with each other. It was nice.

"I know it's not easy for you. I know you also put Lucien first, which I totally understand. I'm the same way with Amanda, but for a different reason." Mason continued on again. He couldn't understand what Lucien and Damien had gone through. Everyone had their own struggles. "I'm just lucky enough to have gotten to meet the real you. And I'm glad to gotten to know Lucien too. Once you get past his tough act, he is a really sweet kid."

"You have been through so much in your life, and you're still so selfless. You always put others before yourself." His voice cracked slightly, as he was starting to get emotional himself now. He had seen how Damien was treated sometimes first hand, and it crushed him. Damien's interests shouldn't be anyone else's concerns.

"Not only are you an amazing, intelligent, kind, caring, sweetheart of a person, but you are also a wonderful father." He pulled the other closer, letting their foreheads rest together. "I could list a million other reasons as to why you are so special to me, Damien." There was so much more he could say, but this had already gotten deep and emotional enough.

Damien had more tears sliding down his cheeks now, but this time they were tears of happiness. His fear wasn't completely gone by now, but they were definitely a little bit better by now. Mason really thought that highly of him?

"I hate to tell you this, but you're stuck with me." Mason finally finished, brushing away some of Damien's tears before he leaned in to press a light kiss to his cheek. "I fell in love with you. And I was lucky enough that I managed to somehow get you to fall for me too." He added on, before he leaned in to press a kiss to Damien's lips. "I love you, Damien Bloodmarch. I'm in love with you. And I am so, so proud to call you mine."

The two of them leaned in again, their lips touching lightly as they shared a tender kiss.

**I hope you enjoyed it. (: Votes and Reviews are always appreciated!**  
**Buh-Bye for now!**


	3. Craig and the Cuddle Bro

**Hey guys! Another Dream Daddy one-shot here! This one was co-written with my close friend Vicky. It was supposed to be smaller but...yeah. It turned into a fanfiction that is nearly 7,000 words long. I hope you still enjoy!**

Prompt:

(Person A and B are roommates for this one.)

Sometimes Person A has trouble sleeping by their self. They toss and turn and sometimes even cuddle a pillow, but nothing works.

When this happens, A gets out of bed and walks into person B's room. They quietly get under the covers and lay next to B.

The first few times this happened, they laid next to each other and fell asleep. As this progressed, B started to pull A close to them and hold them. It helps A fall asleep faster.

On nights when it's really hard for A to fall asleep, B will stay up and rub A's back comfortably. Sometimes B will even hum softly until A falls asleep.

It's become a routine for the two, every couple of nights A will come and lay with B to fall asleep. And B loves every second of it.

Person A - Dadsona, whose name is Ethan (Maddi)

Person B - Craig (Vicky)

WARNING: LOTS OF TIME SKIPS XD

It had been four weeks since college had started, Ethan and Craig had gotten to know each other quite well over the short period of time. They knew each other's likes and dislikes. They knew how to cheer each other up. They knew when the other needed to be left alone. All in the span of four weeks.

Over the four weeks though, Ethan had been having the hardest time falling asleep. He wasn't sure if it was because he was still settling into the new environment, or if it was due to all of the stress that was now beginning to pile up, or maybe he just missed his family. Maybe it was everything all weighing down on him.

Tonight was no different. Ethan couldn't seem to be able to fall asleep, and he was starting to get sick and tired of being unable to sleep properly. "This is complete bullshit." He grumbled under his breath, staring up at his ceiling as he thought about what to do. He glanced at the doorway that lead to Craig's room, only hesitating in the slightest before he was out of his bed.

His face scrunched up a bit as his bare feet touched the cold floors of their dorm, as he quietly made his way into Craig's room. It seemed to dawn on him, as he stood in the doorway, what he was doing. Before he could stop himself though, he was carefully making his way over towards the other's bed, lifting up the covers enough to slip in next to him.

His breathing caught in his throat when he realized how close he was to his muscular roommate, and he could feel his nerves get worse. When there was no sign of Craig waking up though, he got a little bit closer, his back still facing Craig. He could feel the other's warmth, but was too afraid to touch him, knowing it'd probably wake him up. Instead, he focused on their close proximity, as he closed his eyes again and started to drift off.

Craig woke up the next morning and let out a big yawn with an added stretch, when he smacked his arm into something warm. Freezing, he slowly looked over and saw his roommate Ethan in his bed. His brows furrowed together in confusion as to why he was here as he had _clearly_ remembered going to bed in separate rooms. Craig hesitantly moved his hand down to Ethan's shoulder and shook him a little to wake him up. "Uh. Bro. Why are you in my bed?"

Ethan had actually managed to get a decent amount of sleep. Up until the point where he was smacked almost in the back of the head. His eyes fluttered open, though he didn't make it known to the other that he was awake. He held his breath, almost in a nervous way, until his shoulders were being shook. He let out a small grunt of disapproval, carefully rolling onto his back. "I, uh…" He wasn't sure exactly what to say. Should he just be honest? Or would Craig think he was weird? "I had trouble… sleeping last night." He admitted finally. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have just gotten into bed without asking you first, dude."

"Hey. No problem Bro. Have you been having trouble sleeping a lot? You could have said something. I'm happy to help!" Craig replied with a grin from ear to ear. "But… I really need to pee now so do you mind getting up. Or I could just crawl over you." He added with a wink.

Ethan could feel the blush heat up his cheeks, before he moved to crawl off the bed. He sat down on the edge of it, making sure Craig could easily get by him. "It's nothing I can't handle." He replied, shrugging his shoulders a bit. "I… will admit that you're quite comforting to sleep with." He added on, before he realized his mistake. "I-I didn't mean like that. I meant… actually sleep. Not-"

"Sure you did, bro. I'll just be going now. Glad I could help." Craig mumbled out as he walked to the bathroom. After closing the door, he slid down the wall holding his chest. He had to calm his breathing down because of the thoughts that Ethan had just planted in his mind. He would admit that he had thought Ethan was pretty cute that first day, but he had not entertained any other thoughts until now. And he sure did like what his mind was coming up with. Shaking his head to clear his thoughts of everything that had happened this morning and finished getting himself together for today's classes.

Ethan couldn't believe what he had just said. And to Craig of all people. His blush seemed to worsen as he rested his elbows onto his knees, ducking his head into his open hands. He hadn't considered himself attracted to men until he met Craig. It wasn't even just about the other's good looks, but Craig was also quite the sweetheart. To everyone he knew. Craig was pretty much everyone's dream guy.

But he couldn't think about that right now.

He ran a hand through his hair, brushing some of it off his face as he got up off the bed and headed back towards his bedroom area to also get ready for his classes. He had no idea how he was going to be able to get through his classes today while keeping Craig off his mind.

Craig was exhausted once he had returned from classes and the gym. He threw off his shirt and flopped on his bed. Deciding to rest his head on his arms for _just_ a few minutes before doing some homework. He slowly started to doze off.

Ethan made his way back towards his room, his bag slung over one shoulder still. He rubbed at his eyes a bit, tossing his backpack onto his bed once he was finally inside. He furrowed his eyebrows when he was met with silence. Craig should have been back by now. Not that he knew Craig's schedule off by heart. He silently made his way towards the other room, breaking into a smile when he saw the other man passing out on his bed. "Hey sleepyhead."

"Huh?! What? I'm not sleeping no! Being very productive dude." Craig mumbled as he shot up off his bed. He looked around and gave Ethan a sheepish look. He rubbed the back of his neck shyly. "Hey sorry… Natural reflex from living with the rents. How was class?" He said, taking a seat on his bed again.

Ethan couldn't help but to let out a small chuckle at the reaction he had gotten. He had to admit it was pretty cute. Just like Craig. "I understand." He replied, moving to sit down on the bed next to him. "It was… good, I suppose. I'm still pretty tired." He glanced at the taller male, chewing on his bottom lip a bit. He wondered if Craig would be up to sleep together again.

"Yeah me too, bro. I was thinking of heading to bed early tonight and forgetting about my homework until a later date." Craig said. He glanced over at the smaller boy beside him and wondered if he would be okay on his own. He awkwardly stood up and wiped his sweaty palms on his pant legs, avoiding eye contact. "So… Uh… Will you be okay on your own tonight or…?" he asked shyly.

Ethan didn't have too much homework, thankfully. So, he could see putting it off for a little while to actually catch up on some sleep. At the question asked by Craig, his eyes seemed to widen comically, as his cheeks heated up again. He had to work on not blushing so much. "Oh. Uh, I… I'm sure I'll..." He didn't even bother finishing his sentence, focusing on a spot on the ground.

"If you're sure." Craig said uneasily. He could clearly see that Ethan seemed worried about something. "The right side of my bed is always open if you need it dude." He added with a small smile before turning to his dresser to get ready for bed.

Ethan felt a smile tug at the corners of his lips, before he got up off the bed. "Thanks bro." He replied, as he headed to the door. He managed to catch a glimpse of his eyes, and sent a wink his way, before he practically scurried out of the room. He'd be fine tonight. He could make it through.

Craig had finally crawled into bed after setting his alarm and making sure all his things were ready for tomorrow. He fell asleep almost instantly, but it was a very light sleep. He kept waking up and tossing and turning. _Just_ when he thought he was almost asleep, he heard his door creak open. Smiling, he turned to face the door. "Hey…" He said softly.

Who was he kidding? Ethan knew he wasn't going to be able to make it through the night. It wasn't even half an hour later when he finally got up and made his way to Craig's room. Again. He froze up though when he saw that Craig was still awake, his fingers moving to fiddle with the end of his shirt. "I thought you were going to sleep. Why are you… still awake?" He asked softly.

Craig shrugged. "Dunno bro. I was dead tired but then I couldn't fall asleep. What about you? I thought you were going to be fine?" He smirked. He slowly lifted the edge of his blanket and scooted closer to the wall.

Ethan seemed hesitant at first. "I could hear you moving around, dude." He replied, though it was an obvious lie. He didn't know why he couldn't seem to sleep by himself. "You sure you don't mind me laying with you?" He asked.

Craig rolled his eyes, "Hurry up dude." He said lifting the blanket up even more. "You're letting the cold get in!"

Ethan tried to hide his blush as he crawled in next to the other man. He could have never pictured himself doing this with another guy until he met Craig. Not that he thought there was anything wrong with it. "Thanks." He mumbled in a small, shy tone, laying down to get comfortable.

Huffing in annoyance, Craig scooted over just a little bit. "It's so cold." He shivered. "Night Dude." He mumbled before promptly passing the fuck out.

"Night bro." Ethan countered, glancing over towards the other. It didn't take him too long either to end up falling asleep, curled up next to Craig.

For the next few nights, the two could be found sleeping soundly beside each other. They each had their own side of the bed, not daring to move any closer until one night….

Craig realized that Ethan was still taking a long time to fall asleep when a rather interesting thought ran through his head. Throwing caution to the wind, he slowly rolled onto his side facing the smaller boy and slipped his arm around his slim waist while scooting a little closer. He sighed contently and closed his eyes to fall asleep, hoping this would help him relax more.

Ethan hadn't been expecting it. His eyes had been focused on the wall he was currently facing, his thoughts keeping him awake still. Sleeping with Craig had worked for a few nights but now… now he wanted to be closer to the other male. It was as if Craig had read his mind though, when he felt arms wrap around his waist. A small noise slipped out, his breathing increasing. "C-Craig, bro. What… are you doing?" He asked quietly.

"Sleeping. Now shush." Craig mumbled pulling him _just_ a little bit closer.

Ethan bit down on his bottom lip, his blush just seeming to get worse now. Craig was actually cuddling him. "B-But…" He tried to argue, embarrassment flooding through him.

"Hey." Craig scolded." Just sleep. M'comfy." He rolled his eyes at how adorable Ethan was being. Smiling to himself, he started to drift off, comfier than he had been in a long while.

Ethan managed a soft smile, hiding his face behind his hands to try and calm down his blush. He eventually managed to relax into the other's strong arms, his back pressed against the other's chest. And before he knew it, he was drifting off to one of the best sleeps he had had in awhile.

Ethan was woken up the next morning by… something poking him in the ass. He took a few minutes to actually wake up, confusion still clouding his mind. He felt the arms still wrapped around his waist, and everything clicked into place after that. Craig was still holding him from behind. That meant the poking was… oh lord.

Craig felt a little bit of movement and started to wake up with a groan. He went to stretch out his legs a little when he realised his situation. He froze. "I- Uh… Shit." He mumbled, blushing like crazy and letting go of Ethan's waist. "...sorry, bro."

Ethan couldn't get the sensation of Craig's hardened member pressed up against his ass. It was something he had never experienced before, not that he was complaining. "I-It's totally fine dude." He replied, hoping to ease the tension as he moved to sit up. He was starting to realize his own situation going on in his pants.

Groaning a little as Ethan moved and created some delicious friction, he moved to sit up. "I uh. I'm just going to go deal with this..." He said awkwardly rubbing at the back of his neck while simultaneously tugging his shirt down in front. Scooting down on the bed and around Ethan, he slowly stood up and rushed to the bathroom. He shoved the door shut and slid down the wall. "Great job Craig. You try to do a nice thing for a friend, albeit really attractive friend, and you can't even keep your hormones in check? Nice going, you probably just lost the most comfortable sleeping buddy ever. "He scolded himself. Pushing himself up with a sigh he turned on the shower and set about is business and getting ready for the day.

Ethan watched as Craig all but ran out of the room, his own blush still covering his cheeks. He felt guilty, though he wasn't sure how to make it up to Craig. He knew it wasn't the other male's fault. Morning wood was a horrible thing for, well, most men. He hesitated, before he too got up and headed back to his own room to start getting ready for the day. He'd have to talk to Craig later, when they both had time.

After yet another busy school day full of long lectures and pounds more homework, Craig made his way back to his shared dorm. He had decided not to bring up this morning if Ethan didn't. It was already so embarrassing, and didn't want to ruin anything between the two with feelings as they had gotten so close. Entering his room, he sat down and pulled out some assignments, waiting for Ethan to return.

Ethan, as usual, was in their shared room a little while after Craig had returned. He glanced up, making eye contact with his taller roommate. He wasn't sure if he should bring it up, but he honestly couldn't go on with things being awkward between the two of them. "Are you busy… right now?" He asked quietly.

Looking up from his assignment that he honestly hadn't been able to focus on, he nodded at Ethan. "Yeah… I'm not getting anywhere on this. What's up dude?"

Ethan knew this was going to be a touchy subject, but again, it was one that had to be talked about. "It's about, you know, what happened earlier." He began, his cheeks flaring up at the memory. "I don't blame you for that and I don't want things to get awkward between us."

"Oh. My. God. Dude." Craig started, pressing his palms onto his face in disgrace. "I am so sorry again. I didn't mean for that to happen. It wasn't because of you. Wait no! I'm not saying it couldn't have been because of you as you are very attractive, but I was asleep and anything could have caused it and and… Woah. Word vomit. Point being, I don't want it to get awkward either." he practically spat out. "Honestly… That was one of the best sleeps I have ever had."

Ethan raised his eyebrows as he listened to the words trail out of Craig's mouth. He felt obligated to stop him, and yet he was slightly enjoying the embarrassment that was coming off of his roommate. "You don't have to explain yourself. It's morning wood. I get it too." He replied, running a hand through his somewhat long hair. "I slept well last night too and… I wouldn't mind being your cuddle buddy still."

"Ah. Okay. Well. That's good then. I'm glad that's all cleared up." Craig coughed awkwardly. "I'm pretty knackered, how about you?" he smiled up at Ethan.

Ethan couldn't help but to let out a soft chuckle, which sounded a lot like a giggle, before he nodded his head a bit. "Are you suggesting we take a bro nap together?" He asked, sending a wink Craig's way. But he almost immediately mentally cursed himself. Why had he just _winked_ at his roommate?!

Blushing the tiniest bit at the wink sent his way, he let out a small laugh and replied with a wink of his own, "I sure am. Need me some of those fine bro cuddles."

"I… guess I'll go change into something more comfortable." Ethan commented, giving him another soft smile before he headed into his room. He let out a small breath, building up his courage to take off his pants. Once he had done so, he changed into a baggy tee shirt and headed back into Craig's room. This was the first time he wasn't wearing sleep pants or sweatpants. "I hope this is okay?" He asked, rubbing at the back of his neck. As he did so, his shirt lifted up a little too high, showing quite a bit of what Ethan had to offer.

Craig was already on the bed under the covers when Ethan walked in. His head whipped over just in time to see literal sex on legs walk in his room. "Huh? What?" he mumbled, brain completely fried from the view. "Oh, yeah. That's cool dude. Hop in." Craig silently cursed himself and his stupid hormones praying they would control themselves this time or he wasn't quite sure what would happen next time.

Ethan felt a bit relieved, moving to crawl in next to Craig on the bed. He felt relaxed and comfortable next to Craig, especially when they cuddled like they had last night. But he was way too nervous to ask for Craig to cuddle him fully again.

A comfortable silence settled over them, before he shared a glance with the other, muscular male. "Do… uh, do you think we could…?" He couldn't even properly get the question out, too flustered to do so.

Taking a few deep breaths, Craig was sure he had cleared his mind of all naughty thoughts and turned to smiled at the younger, knowing what he was trying to ask. "Yeah no problem." He said before fully flipping over and pulling Ethan into him and cuddling into him.

Ethan broke out into a grin when he was pulled close to the other male, his heart was pounding in his chest as he felt Craig's crotch near his ass again. He hesitated, before slowly turning around in his arms to face him. He let his own arms circle around the back of Craig's neck, looking up at him with slightly hopefully eyes.

Craig peeked one eye open at the movement in front of him and peered down at Ethan. Noticing the look in his eyes, Craig bit his lip a little in anticipation. He sure hoped he wasn't reading too much into this. He leaned in just the slightest bit and waited to see Ethan's reaction.

Ethan watched the other male, his tongue darted out slightly to wet his suddenly dry lips. He chickened out though, and instead of going for the kiss, he hid his face in Craig's neck. "Y-You smell really good." He whispered out.

Frowning a bit, Craig released a quiet and disappointed sounding sigh. "Thanks bro. I try." he mumbled before giving him a slight squeeze and closing his eyes again. I almost messed it up again, he thought to himself before falling into a fitful sleep.

Ethan felt like he wanted to kick himself for being so stupid, literal tears coming to his eyes as he kept his face tucked into Craig's neck. He ended up falling asleep finally, but not without leaving a slight wet spot on the collar of Craig's shirt.

It was finally Friday and all of Craig's classes were finished for the weekend. He strolled into his dorm to find Ethan already there. He had been invited to a couple parties tonight and he had planned to get Ethan to tag along with him. "Yo Dude. You. Me. Party time." he exclaimed, finger gunning at the startled boy.

Ethan was curled up on his bed in a blanket burrito, his mind wandering a bit. He was so lost in thought that he hadn't even noticed Craig enter the room until he spoke up, scaring him slightly. His eyes trailed up to look at his roommate, an unsure expression on his face. "O-Oh. I don't know Craig…"

"Oh come on dude." Craig whined. "You've been stressed out about classes and we need to let loose. Don't leave me hanging bro." He slinked over to the other's bed and sat down giving him his signature puppy dog eyes

Ethan let out a small groan, covering his face with his blanket so he wouldn't have to see the puppy dog eyes. He wasn't just stressed out because of his classes, but he wasn't about to tell Craig that. "I-I have a test… tomorrow." He lied in a small voice. He felt so guilty for doing it, but he just needed time to think about his relationship with Craig.

"Ethan… Tomorrow is Saturday. No School." Craig said rolling his eyes. He slowly stood up and sighed in defeat. "...but okay. If you _really_ don't want to go, you don't have to." He slowly started talking towards the door.

Ethan wanted to smack himself for being so stupid. Of course, he would have fucked up on even _lying_. "No, no. I'll… I'll join you." He finally decided to give in, making his way out of his blanket burrito to stand up. He was wearing a baggy sweater, as well as his boxers again. "Give me a few seconds to get dressed and then we can head out."

Craig's back had been turned to the other boy. At his reply, he immediately turned around with a big grin on his face. "You will? Awesome dude! I'll go get ready too and then we can goooo!"

The smile never left his face as he went to get ready. He got changed and combed his hair making sure it looked just right. He couldn't help but think that he may have guilted Ethan into come out but he swore to make sure he had the best night ever to make up for it. Finally finished, he walked over to his roommate's door and knocked. "You ready my bro?"

Ethan took his time getting ready, changing into some actual pants and a decent looking shirt. He then headed to the mirror to check himself over. He put on some deodorant and sprayed some cologne before he decided it was good enough. He glanced over at the door when he heard the knock, making his way over to it a few seconds later. "Yeah. Let's go get drunk." He replied, a slight lop-sided smile on his lips.

And with that they were off! The house they were going to was only a couple of blocks away, so they were there in no time. Craig looked down at Ethan beside him, placing his hands on the smaller boy's shoulders, he spun him around so he was facing him... "So your goal tonight is to just relax. No if's and's or but's. Okay?"

Ethan still felt like there was a certain tension between himself and Craig, but he didn't want to be the one to address it. He let out a small squeak when his shoulders were grabbed and he was spun around, wide eyes looking up to meet the other boy's eyes. "I'll try to." He replied. "Just… don't worry about me. I'll probably be a downer. You go enjoy yourself. Don't you have a crush on Smashley? Maybe tonight's your night to, you know…"

Craig's brows furrowed together. He could see that something was still bothering Ethan and he didn't like it one bit. It was also strange for him to bring up Ashley. "No, no, no. Tonight is all about you. I'm not leaving your side. Smashley has been quite annoying lately anyway." Craig smiled and tilted his head to the side. "So deal with it bro."

Ethan didn't know if he liked the sound of that. Craig sticking by his side for the entire night? He didn't want to do anything that he was going to regret. He ducked his head down a bit, thankful for his bangs being rather long as they hid his eyes slightly. "Y-You don't have to do that, dude." He mumbled out, chewing on his bottom lip in a rather cute way. He felt like he was flirting with Craig. Maybe he was. He didn't know anymore. Their friendship had seemed to cross a line when they two started sleeping together.

Letting out an exaggerated sigh, Craig just rolled his eyes and said "Just… Come on." He then proceeded to grab Ethan by the wrist and drag him inside. He started to head towards the drinks, nodding hello to a few people along the way. He spotted some coolers in the kitchen, releasing Ethan's wrist finally, he reached into one and pulled out two beers and popped the lids off. He shoved it into the small man's hands and demanded he drink, chugging some of his own beverage.

Ethan fell silent, following the other into the house. When he was offered the beer, he took it with slightly shaky hands. He hesitated on taking a drink, watching Craig first. He brought his bottle to his lips, closing his eyes and taking a long drink. Maybe he had had the right idea about getting drunk. If he got drunk, he wouldn't have to think about anything.

As the night went on, Craig stayed true to his words and never left Ethan's side. A few people Craig knew had stopped him to talk but after a few words were shared he would always turn his attention back to making sure Ethan was feeling better. They had consumed quite a few beers and were currently dancing. Ethan had been resistant at first but with Craig's constant pestering, he finally gave in. His legs were starting to give out and he decided they could use a break. Leaning down to Ethan's ear, which he had to do to be heard, he hollered. "I need to sit down for a bit. You game?"

Ethan had actually managed to… start enjoying himself. Maybe it was just the beer, as well as the many other alcoholic beverages, that were starting to kick in, but Ethan didn't care. He was letting go, and he was having a blast with Craig by his side.

When the older male leaned in, Ethan's heartbeat started to hammer in his chest. However, he was a bit upset when Craig moved to whisper in his ear. He nodded his head at the question, standing on his tippy toes to talk back. "Yeah. I could use a break." He replied. "Lead the way, bro."

Grabbing Ethan's wrist again, as to not lose each other in the crowd, he pulled them in the direction of a couch in a relatively quiet room and flopped down onto it, pulling Ethan with him. He let out a sigh of relief and sunk further into the cushions with a blissed out expression on his face. He rolled his head to the side and looked over at Ethan. "Bro. You're having a good time right?"

Ethan made himself comfortable next to the other male, the slight buzzing feeling going through his body seeming to calm down a bit. "Yeah. The best." He replied, and he was being genuine. Craig really knew how to get him to relax. "Thanks for dragging me out here. I know I was reluctant at first but, I'm glad I came." He admitted, his cheeks flushed from all the alcohol he had been drinking.

"I'm glad you're glad." Craig smiled, giggling at how funny that sounded. "I know what's best for you dude." Frowning a little, Craig noticed there was some silly string in Ethan's hair from their silly string fight earlier that night. He leaned over to the smaller boy with a very focused look on his face and reached up to pull it out. He brought his hand down between the two very close faces and examined the thing he had just retrieved. "You had a thing… In your hair. All better now bro." He smiled, looking up into Ethan's eyes.

Ethan felt his breathing nearly stop when Craig leaned in, watching the other's hand move up towards his hair. He couldn't seem to get over how close they were, his eyes not even focusing on whatever it was Craig had just pulled out of his hair. Instead, he found himself gently pushing Craig's hand down enough, so he could close the short distance between their lips.

His eyes slipped shut, as he finally got to experience what it was like to kiss Craig. He had been thinking about it for days now. And now he was doing it. A hand moved up to rest on Craig's chest, as he didn't seem to want the kiss to end. It was everything he had imagined and then some.

Craig's eyes stayed locked onto Ethan's as he moved in closer, finally fluttering shut when their lips met. Completely forgetting about the stupid piece of silly string, he opened his palm and rested it on Ethan's waist, kissing him back. He was would be lying to himself if he said he wasn't ecstatic about this whole situation. It had been really hard for him to resist the beautiful boy when he started crawling into his bed. He felt a small smile trying to work its way into his lips.

But Ethan's thoughts caught up with him, and he snapped out of it. He was fucking up their _entire_ friendship by this one kiss. He gave Craig's chest a light shove, as if the other boy had been the one to initiate it, before he quickly got up from the couch. "I-I'm sorry." He stuttered out, tears coming to his eyes now. He brought a hand up to his face to hide his shame, quickly making his way out of the house to head back towards their dorm.

Craig was blissfully enjoying the kiss when all of a sudden he was being shoved backwards. He registered what was happening and what Ethan said, brows furrowing in confusion as to why the hell he would be sorry about anything Craig tried to grab at the other male to stop him from leaving but he was already almost at the door. "Ethan dude wait!" He shouted after him. But he was gone.

He sighed in defeat and hunched over onto the couch. He was so happy that Ethan had kissed him but very confused as to why he freaked out and ran away. He couldn't think that I wasn't okay with it right? He thought. I kissed him back! Not wanting to upset Ethan anymore, he waited around for an hour before making his way home, hoping that he would be asleep already and would have had some time to think this all over. Craig quietly creeped into his room and got undressed, falling into a very fitful sleep seeing as he didn't have his cuddle bro to keep him company.

Craig had had it. It had been a week and Ethan was doing everything in his power to avoid him. From staying out super late to ensure he was asleep by the time he got home to waking up before any reasonable human being should be, he was done and he had a plan.

It was Monday night and Craig was not going to rest until this was solved. He hadn't even been able to talk to the younger boy since he ran away from the kiss. He had decided that he wasn't going to make a big deal out of it and whatever happened, happened. If Ethan wanted to chalk it up to being drunk, as much as it would kill him, he would agree. But if he wanted to make something out of it, he would be more than ecstatic.

With all that said, he grabbed his desk chair and pulled it from his room and placed it right in front of the dorm room door. He took a seat, folded his arms and waited. There was no way Ethan was getting by him tonight.

Ethan came into the room roughly around one in the morning, after having fell asleep in the library due to his exhaustion. He figured that by now, there was no way that Craig was still awake. He froze up completely when he saw his roommate sat on a chair, as if he was expecting him. "Wh-what are you still doing up?" He asked, trying not to let his nerves get the best of him.

Craig's head snapped up as the door opened. Smirking to myself, I had _finally_ caught him. "Why are you avoiding me dude?" He questioned.

"I… don't know what you're talking about." Ethan replied, as if it was no big deal. He moved to make his way past him, his book bag gripped in his hand. "I'm not avoiding you. It's just that _I_ actually focus on my schoolwork rather than run around to every party held on campus." He muttered out.

"Bullshit. We went to one party Ethan! _One._ And now you're acting like you don't even know me because we kissed?" He hollered, throwing his arms up in the air in defeat. "It hurts. I don't like being a complete stranger to you." He ended in a whisper, shoulders falling in defeat.

Ethan flinched slightly when Craig's voice rose. He had never heard him yell before, and he had to admit, it was pretty scary. He knew Craig would never hurt him though. "Oh my god. You think that's what this is all about?!" He asked, his own voice raising. "A stupid little kiss we had when we were drunk? No! It's not. Not everything's about you, Mr. Popular!" He snapped out, brushing past him rather roughly.

Craig's face fell. That had hurt. Even if it really did mean nothing to him, he didn't have to be so rude about it. And 'Mr. Popular?' We are friends with almost all the same people! He thought to himself. He whipped around as Ethan brushed past him and just watched as he walked away. "Well that's that then I guess…" he mumbled out quietly to the empty room. "Time to pull yourself together Craig. Move on." With that, he reluctantly grabbed his chair and dragged it back to his room. He numbly got into bed and just laid there, unable to fall asleep.

Ethan felt like shit, tears sliding down his cheeks as he shut the door to his room. He wiped at his eyes, trying to keep his emotions in check, before he tossed his backpack on the ground. He changed into his pyjamas, before crawling back into bed. He was exhausted, both physically and emotionally, and all he wanted to do was sleep. But he couldn't even do that. He hadn't been able to sleep properly ever since he had stopped sleeping with Craig. So instead, he spent the next half an hour crying into his pillow.

About an hour had passed and Craig had done a lot of thinking. Ethan was being stupid. He clearly liked him but was scared about something. He also looked like he hadn't slept in a week, which he probably hadn't been as he stopped coming to Craig's bed. It was killing him that he knew Ethan felt like shit and he couldn't do anything about it.

Craig decided enough was enough. If Ethan won't believe his words, his actions will have to do. He whipped off his covers and stormed over to the other boy's room. He slowly creaked open the door, _just_ in case Ethan had actually fallen asleep, but when he saw Ethan's bloodshot eyes staring back at him, he closed the door gently and continued on his way. He paced up to the bed and tore the covers back. He slid in beside the smaller boy and pulled the covers up before wrapping his arms around him and pulling him into his chest. He started humming a little tune and rubbing his back in comfort. He released a content sigh.

Ethan hadn't expected Craig to come back to his room anytime soon. Especially after he had just… disrespected him like that. Of course, he hadn't meant any of the words, but he knew he had still hurt Craig. He decided not to argue though, as he felt arms wrap around his waist. He buried his face into the other's chest, a soft, heartbreaking sob slipping past his lips. "I-I'm s-sorry, Craig." He managed to get out between his soft sobs.

A small smile made its way onto Craig's face. He gave the boy in his arms a reassuring squeeze. "Hey just shush. It doesn't even matter. Just go to sleep okay? We both need it. We will figure everything else out when we get there." He rested his chin on the top of Ethan's head and gave it a small reassuring kiss.

Ethan swallowed thickly, his throat dry from all the crying. He gave his head a small nod against Craig's chest, getting himself to relax. Everything felt better now that he was back in Craig's arms. It didn't take long for him to start drifting off to sleep, his hands still clutching the other's shirt as if he was scared to let him go.

They had talked the next morning but not everything had been figured out. They had decided that whatever happens, happens and they had their entire future to figure things out. From now on it'll just be them against the world. After that night, it became routine for Ethan to crawl into Craig's bed. They couldn't sleep well without their cuddle bros.

And Craig loved every second of it.

**And that is the end of this one-shot! As I mentioned, it's pretty damn long XD But we loved writing it! (: **

Find her on WattPad and Fanfiction: vicky30312

Find me on WattPad: LittleMarkimoo

**Buh-Bye for now!**


	4. Secrets, Sleep, and Snuggles

**Hey! So this is another small fanfiction that Vicky and I had worked on for a friend of ours!**

**We hope you enjoy it! :D**

Prompt: Imagine Person A is usually the more cool and stoic one in the relationship. Imagine Person A falls asleep, wrapped around Person B. Person A, while still asleep, suddenly holds Person B tighter, as if they're having a bad dream. Person B whispers to them. "What's wrong? Are you okay?" Person A, still asleep, doesn't answer but holds Person B even tighter. Person B hugs the sleeping Person A back, saying "Shh, it's okay."

Person A doesn't remember this happening- they only remember that they fell asleep with Person B with them. Person B will always remember seeing this more vulnerable side to Person A.

Person A= Robert (Mady)

Person B= Craig (Vicky)

This was the most adorable thing Craig had ever seen. Mister macho tough guy Robert was currently wrapped around me like an octopus. Craig had become a big cuddly teddy bear to the slightly smaller man in his sleep. Robert seemed to snuggle impossibly closer making Craig smile at his adorableness until he realized he was squeezing a little too hard. He looked over and noticed that he had a very troubled look on his face. He furrowed his brows in confusion and whispers into his ear. "What's wrong? Are you okay?"

When he didn't get an answer other than another very tight squeeze, Craig started to get worried. This was Robert we were talking about. He didn't get scared. _Ever._ He rolled over so he was on his side and engulfed the troubled man into his arms comfortingly. He gently rubbed his back and whispered soothingly. "Shh, it's okay." Robert seemed to relax a bit and Craig was finally able to drift off to sleep.

The next morning, Robert was the first to wake up from his slumber. Confusion was the first emotion to wash over him, as he was usually the big spoon whenever he and Craig tended to cuddle. When he woke up though, and realized his face was buried in Craig's chest, his confusion only seemed to get worse. He blinked lazily, putting enough distance between them so that he was able to look up at the other male.

Craig groaned as he felt the heat move away from him. He slowly peeked one eye open and looked down at Robert. He closed his eyes again and squeezed the confused man back into his chest. "Hey there snuggle bug. Feeling better?"

Robert didn't bother to argue as he was tugged back against Craig's chest, a small noise that sounded a lot like a grunt slipping past his lips. He scrunched up his nose a bit, his mind still fuzzy from sleep. "Feeling better?" He questioned. "What d'ya mean by that, muscles?"

Craig rested his chin on top of Roberts head and sighed. "You seemed like you were having a bad dream… and you cuddled me! You didn't calm down until I snuggled you to my chest and started rubbing your back. Was it bad?"

Robert didn't often blush, but as soon as Craig mentioned that he had cuddled someone, he could feel his cheeks heat up. "I-I… I didn't cuddle you." He tried to argue. "You must be delusional from all of the protein shakes you drink, 'cause I certainly don't cuddle." Besides spooning, of was different in his mind. He completely avoided the last question too, as he didn't even want to think about his nightmare.

"Sure tough guy." Craig said, drawing out he u in sure. "Whatever you say." He just sighed and rolled his eyes. He had decided that he wouldn't be able to change Robert's mind. He would need proof. So the next time it happened, he would be ready. Craig reluctantly let go of the gruff looking man and got up to get ready for the day.

Robert let his own arms slip away from Craig's body, allowing the other male to get up while he himself stayed in their shared bed. His eyes drifted up to the ceiling as he let out a small, sad sort of sigh, images of his nightmare coming back to him as tears blurred his eyes. It had been a hard night, and he hoped that tonight was going to be easier for him.

After a long and strenuous day, the two were finally getting ready for bed. Craig had already flopped into bed when Robert joined him. Craig sighed contently when Robert pulled him into his arms and said goodnight. He smirked. His plan was set. Now he just had to stay awake himself. "Night bro."

Robert had fallen asleep quickly but he did not make a move. Craig slipped out from under his reach and grabbed his phone from the night stand. He had been mindlessly browsing Dadbook for about an hour when it happened. This time he heard a small whine come from the sleeping form beside him. He almost dropped his phone in an attempt to open the camera but he was able to get situated just in time to see Robert's lips turn into a pout before he quickly reached out all his limbs as tightly as he could around Craig. He smirked and showed a wider view of the scene before whispering, "I told you so."

He quietly watched the video to make sure he had even gotten good evidence, when he realised just how tense Robert looked. His brows knitted together in worry, the video long forgotten. He placed his phone on the nightstand and wrapped his arms around his macho-man and pressed a small kiss to the top of his head. "I really wish you would talk to me." He whispered, before rubbing soothing circles into Robert's lower back and falling into a fitful sleep.

And just like the previous morning, Robert was the first to begin to stir. He felt the familiar warmth of Craig's chest pressed to his face again, causing him to let out a small noise. "Hell, Craig. If you want to cuddle so bad, all you have to do is ask." He grumbled out, his voice still a bit rougher than usual due to having just woke up.

Craig started to grumble angrily at being woken up, until he instantly remembered the video. He sat up so fast he practically threw Robert out of the bed. "Dude. Wait. It was you. You did it again." He smirked. "And I have proof."

Robert nearly toppled off of the bed, but had luckily managed to just barely save himself by grabbing onto part of the headboard. He pulled himself back up, an annoyed look on his face as he sat up. "What the hell are ya on about now?" He asked, his own muscular arms crossing over his chest.

"Proof my bro. I have proof." Craig leaned over to his nightstand and grabbed his phone. He quickly loaded up the video and shoved it in Robert's face. "So there." He said smugly.

Robert blinked lazily at the phone that was shoved into his face, taking it from the other male with a small grumble. He pressed the play button, and nearly all the colour drained from his face as he watched the video that played out on the phone.

Not only did he feel slightly humiliated, but he also felt hurt. He knew that that hadn't been Craig's intentions, but if the other had _known_ what he had been having nightmares about, he probably wouldn't have even took the video in the first place.

Without a word, he got up off the bed, tossing Craig's phone onto the spot where he had previously been. "Delete it." He muttered out, before he headed into the bathroom. The door slammed shut behind him, and he slid down it, feeling himself start to emotionally crumble.

Craig stared in shock at the door. "Woah wait." He mumbled to himself. He had just wanted to prove that Robert could be cuddly too and that he didn't have to be a big baddy all the time. He had been about to ask him if he would talk to him about what he had been dreaming about before Robert had stormed off. Craig slowly got up from the bed and knocked on the bathroom door, leaning his head against it. "Love…" he started softly, "I'm just concerned about you dude. You always act so tough and I was just blown away that I was actually able to see your softer side. I want to be there for you… Why won't you let me in? Just talk to me." He whispered, sighing in defeat.

Robert brought his knees up, resting his elbows on them as he covered his face with his hands. He really hated getting into all of the emotional shit. It had been hard for him when he and Craig had started dating, but he was willing to try for him. He wanted to be there for Craig and his family. "I'm fine, muscles." He replied, though his voice still came out with a bit of an angry tone to it. "I don't need to talk because nothing's wrong."

Hearing the sound of Robert's voice pierced right through his heart. He slowly slid down the door and sat with his head leaning back against it. "Don't bullshit me Bro. You are clearly not okay." He sighed. "As much as I love the cuddling, and oh dear god do I, it isn't something you normally do." He started fiddling with a piece of lint he found on the ground. "I'm all ears. You just have to trust me… I'm here to listen."

Robert pursed his lips together, digging the heels of his hands into his eyes as he tried to will the tears away. As much as he wanted to just hide away his feelings and act like he didn't care, he couldn't. Not anymore with Craig in his life. "I… It was bad, Craig." He finally spoke up, after a few minutes of silence. "It's always the same t-too. And I don't know what triggers it." Maybe it was the fact that the anniversary of his wife's death was approaching. Something he thought about a lot. "There's just… so much… blood." He whispered out, unsure if Craig could even hear it. A broken, sad sob slipped past his lips, and he's certain that Craig had been able to hear that at least.

Tears immediately sprang to Craig's eyes. He stood up slowly and placed his hand on the door handle. "Please let me in Love…" He need to hold him in his arms right this second. He couldn't let him break down on his own. Not this time.

Robert seemed to hesitate, before he forced himself to get up again. He opened the door, and instantly pushed himself into Craig's arms. He held onto the other male tightly, as if scared that he might disappear if he were to let go.

That was the last straw. The look on Robert's face hit him hard. His tears finally pooling over. It killed him to see the man he loved like this. Craig wrapped his arms around the smaller man's shoulders and brought him in as close as he could. "Thank you. Thank you so much for letting me in." He cried. "Whatever it is, we will get through it. You're not alone anymore, remember?" He placed a small kiss on the top of his head and just held on tight.

Robert could feel his tears sliding down his cheeks and onto Craig's bare chest still. He didn't think he'd be able to stop them even if he wanted to. "I-I should be the one thanking you." He mumbled out, sniffling softly. "And apologizing. I shouldn't have snapped at you like that, but… the nightmares I have…" He trailed off, a bad taste in his mouth as the images sadly returned again.

"Hey. Bro. Shush." Craig scolded. "No apologizing. Everyone has their bad days. I'm always here to talk to so please don't bury it all away again. It'll only make it worse when it finally all comes out." He said, pulling away a little to smile softly at Robert. He gently released one arm and brought his hand up to the scruffy man's face to wipe some tears away with his thumb.

Robert managed a slight, watery smile as he felt the pad of Craig's thumb brush up against his cheek. He knew he would have to open up about it, but he was just trying to avoid it still as much as possible. Maybe talking it out could actually help…

"It… they're about the accident." Robert finally admitted, his eyes looking anywhere other than towards the male that was stood in front of him. "Only it's not… it's not my wife this time, b-but Val instead. And she just…" More tears started to fall and he had to stop himself, choking on his own words a bit.

Craig just nodded silently and went back to rubbing soothing circles along Robert's back. More tears slowly slid out of his own eyes as he rested his chin on his head again. They had known each other for quite sometime, but had only started dating about a year ago. To this day no one really knew what had happened to Robert's wife, just that she wasn't alive anymore. Craig was overwhelmed with emotions at the fact that Robert had finally trusted him enough to let him in and because he couldn't do much else to ease the pain for him besides comfort him silently.

Robert continued to hold onto Craig tightly, swallowing thickly. He always hated reliving what had happened, but at that moment, that's what he did. He took his time, knowing that Craig wouldn't rush him, as he explained what had happened during that day.

He told Craig everything, from the small moments to the bigger moments leading up to his wife's death. He told the other male all of the gruesome details that would forever be burned into his memory. And he had to admit, once he was finally finished, he felt a little bit better. It had been his first time opening up about it to someone other than his daughter.

Craig patiently waited for Robert to finish. His heart sank further and further as he learned every new detail. No wonder Robert was so closed off. Having to deal with all this pain and guilt all on his own? He was so strong. After learning everything, he had to just sit for a minute and let it all sink in. A lot of stuff was starting to make sense. His brows furrowed together and he looked down at the man who was still in his arms. "Is-Is that why you always make sure you have first aid kit on you?" he asked quietly.

Robert nodded his head a bit against Craig's chest. "When… it happened, I felt so helpless." He admitted. "I just had to try and stop the bleeding, all of the bleeding, while we waited for the ambulance to show up. I couldn't help but to think of the fact that if I had been more prepared, maybe I could have… saved her." He whispered. "Life can change in the blink of an eye, and it's a fucking scary thought to have."

Nodding in understanding, Craig let his lips turn up into a small smile. "You're amazing you know that right, bro? You are so strong for having gone through all that and still be standing. But I'm here for you now." He leaned down and placed a small kiss on the tip of Robert's nose before adding, "Snuggle bug."

Robert couldn't help but to break out into a genuine smile at the new nickname, playfully nipping at Craig's neck. "Hey." He muttered out, giving him a warning look. "You're so lucky I love you…"

Craig chuckled. "I know, Bro."

**And that is the end of another one of our fanfictions! We really enjoy writing this, and we would love for you guys to send in prompts! ^.^ **

Find her on WattPad and Fanfiction: vicky30312

Find me on WattPad: LittleMarkimoo

**Reviews are always appreciated, and I hope you have an amazing day, bro.**

**Buh-bye for now!**


	5. Hugo and The Fall

**So...this is actually a request that I got from a reader. And it's someone other than Damien! Wow XD Anyways, onto the story! :D**

Person A: Did it hurt?  
Person B: *rolls eyes* Let me guess, when I fell from Heaven?  
Person A: No.  
Person B: What?  
Person A: *grins* When you fell for me.

Person A: Dadsona (Scott)  
Person B: Hugo

Scott still remembered the very first time meeting Amanda's teacher. Mr. Vega had called Scott to the school for a meeting, obviously to discuss Amanda and her recent behaviour in school. He happened to sleep in that day, and ended up running late. Thankfully, Mr. Vega didn't mind.

When he first laid eyes on the middle school/high school teacher, he felt his heart flutter. He was expecting some sort of stereotypical teacher persona, who was strict, and unfriendly. But he was greeted with nearly the exact opposite.

"Is everything alright with Amanda?" Was the first question that was out of Scott's mouth, the concerned tone obvious in his voice. "Did something happen, Mr. Vega?" He added on, unsure of what to call him.

"Please. Call me Hugo." Mr. Vega, now known as Hugo, greeted himself, once the two were in the classroom and away from prying eyes. He closed the door behind him, before turning to look at Scott. He stuck out his hand for the other to shake.

"Scott." He replied, taking Hugo's hand in his own and giving it a firm handshake. "It's nice to meet you, Hugo." He added on, a small smile on his lips.

The conversation that followed was a usual teacher parent sort of conference. Nothing too out of the ordinary. Scott was relieved to find out that Amanda was indeed okay, but was not pleased to find out that she had been falling behind in her work slightly.

That wasn't what had shocked Scott.

It was during the first barbeque when Scott was in for a surprise. He saw quite a few people that he had already met including his old college roommate Craig, Brian from the park, Mat from the coffee shop, and… Amanda's teacher, Mr. Vega. That was the one that shocked him the most. All of these people that he had already met lived in the cul-de-sac?

For some reason, Scott was drawn to Hugo the most. He wanted to go over and talk to him but he didn't want to make things awkward between Hugo and Amanda, even if it was only for a few more months.

Before he could stop himself though, his legs were carrying him over towards the English teacher, and, as they say, the rest was history.

It was eight months into their relationship when the three words make it out of Hugo's mouth first. It caught Scott off-guard, but his heart swelled with pride, hope, and his own amount of love. He could listen to Hugo say those words repeatedly, and he'd never get tired of it.

"I love you." Hugo had whispered. The setting hadn't exactly been the most romantic, but neither of them had seemed to care. Scott's head was resting against Hugo's chest, as the two cuddled on the couch at the Vega's household while watching one of their favourite movies. Or, while Scott watched the movie and Hugo stole glances at the other male.

Scott had fallen so hard for the English teacher. It was obvious to anyone that knew them. He certainly wasn't expecting to hear Hugo say them first. But it didn't make his heart any less happy. He knew they were bound to come out eventually. He turned his head enough to be able to look up at him, a light blush and a bright smile showing on his face. "I love you too, Hugo." He whispered out in return.

Hugo moved one of his hands up to Scott's face, caressing the other's cheek in a gentle way. Scott shifted in the other's arms, so that they could face each other a bit easier. Their eyes were still locked as Hugo leaned in, closing the gap between them. Both pairs of eyes slipped shut as they shared a pleasant kiss together.

Scott could have sworn he felt the exact same sparks that he had felt all those months ago when they had shared their first kiss.

It had been two years into their relationship. By now, Amanda's onto her third year of college, Ernest had slowly started to accept the fact that his father was dating Scott, and the four, or rather five due to the dog they now owned, lived together.

It was on a quiet Saturday afternoon, when it was just the two of them, and Scott couldn't resist himself. He was watching Hugo grade some papers at the kitchen table, while he brewed some coffee for them. He couldn't help but to think about how absolutely adorable Hugo looked in normal clothing, dressed in some sleep pants, and a baggy wrestling shirt with his hair pulled up into a ponytail. "Can I ask you a question, Hugo?" He asked, a slight smile on his lips.

Hugo paused his grading to glance up at Scott, a confused look on his face. He pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose to adjust them, before he spoke up. "I believe you just did, sweetheart." He replied, sending a wink the other's way.

Scott gave Hugo an 'Are you kidding me?' look, shaking his head a bit. "I swear, over the years you've seemed to pick up on Ernest's attitude." He joked, bringing the two coffee mugs over to the table. One, of course, was a wrestling themed mug for Hugo, while the other one was dog themed for Scott. "You know what I meant." He added, handing Hugo's mug to him.

"Thanks." Hugo hummed out, putting his pen off to the side to take the warm mug from him. He took a small sip of it, the warmth almost instantly spreading throughout him. "Now, what was your question?" He asked, brushing a few pieces of stray hair off of his face.

"I was just wondering…" Scott began, a mischievous look on his face. It was one that he was sure Hugo knew all too well. One that usually meant a Dad pun was to follow. "Did it hurt?" He asked, the genuine concern in his voice catching them both off guard.

Hugo gave Scott a confused look at first, before realization washed over him. He couldn't help but to roll his eyes at the classic line. "Let me guess. When I fell from Heaven?" He asked, before taking another sip of his coffee.

"No." Scott replied, taking a seat in the empty kitchen chair that was across from his boyfriend. He took a gentle sip of his own coffee, mentally cursing himself when he managed to burn the top of his mouth. Just his luck.

That seemed to stop Hugo in his tracks, the warm mug still pressed to his lips. He frowned and pulled it away, putting it down to give Scott a look. "What?" He asked, now thoroughly confused yet again.

Scott's face broke out into a grin, as Hugo had walked right into his trap. The burning sensation in his mouth a little less intense by now. "When you fell for me?" He asked, the grin still spread across his lips.

Hugo actually let out a laugh when he heard that, having not been expecting it. He put down his mug, before he stood up from his seat to walk over to Scott. He took the mug out of his boyfriend's hand, placing it off to the side before he sat down on his lap, carefully, and pulled him into a gentle kiss. "Not when I had you there to catch me."

**This was a small request from bleachlover2003 on WattPad. So, I hope you liked it! And sorry it took so long (: **

**Buh-bye for now!**


	6. Damien and the Spilled Secret JD

**Well hello there! I've been really loving writing Dream Daddy related one-shots, so… big surprise! Here's another one. This was actually a request by a reader on WattPad. I've never seen this pairing but I'm pretty excited to try it out. It's a Joseph/Damien one-shot (I'm not sure what there ship name is), and it's focused on a bit of a touchy subject. I hope you guys enjoy!**

**I would also like to just point out that I have no idea what it's like to be transgender, and I couldn't imagine having to go through what they have to go through. With that being said, I am terribly sorry if I offend anyone.**

* * *

It was seven months into their relationship when it happened.

Seven months, and six days into their relationship when Joseph found out that Damien was transgender.

It wasn't like Damien was hiding this fact about himself, but they hadn't ever touched on the subject before; the conversation just hadn't come up yet. Plus, the two of them weren't all that intimate yet.

Joseph was shocked. Damien was devastated.

Damien hadn't heard a car pull into the driveway of his house. He had, however, heard the front door open. He had assumed that it was only Lucien, but he would soon come to regret this assumption. He was changing out of his work outfit, and into a more relaxing outfit, his pyjamas, when he heard footsteps towards his room.

"Lucien?" Damien called out. He had already changed his pants, and he had his shirt in his hands, ready to tug it on. He froze when he didn't see his son there, but rather his boyfriend of a few months. He instantly moved to bring his shirt up, trying his best to hide his binder. "J-Joseph? What are you doing here?" He asked, the obvious panic in his voice.

Joseph had to admit that he was shocked at first. He obviously hadn't been expecting to see what he had saw. His eyes were still on Damien's chest area, though he eventually looked up to look at Damien's face. "I-I came over to see you. I figured we could-"

Damien's eyes filled with tears, the shirt still covering his chest. He was terrified to move his arms, not wanting Joseph to see his binder again. He wasn't ashamed of himself, but he had gotten hateful comments from his past lovers when they had found out about him being transgender. "Can you please leave?" He asked, feeling a few tears start to fall.

"Damien, hey. Please do-" Joseph began, moving forward to try and wipe some of the other's tears away. He didn't have much time to get anything else out, since he was soon interrupted by the other male.

"Get out, Joseph!" Damien practically shouted, using what courage and strength he had left to shove the blonde out of his bedroom. He closed the door behind him, allowing more tears to fall. He felt so guilty. But at the same time, he was terrified. Joseph was the first person Damien had completely fallen for since his past lover had passed away.

And now, Damien was in danger of losing him.

Joseph was still frozen in his spot on the other side of the door. He was trying to wrap his mind around what had just happened. He hesitated a bit, before he snapped himself out of it. "I'll be just a few houses down if, or when, you want to talk." He reminded the other male, before he showed himself out.

Damien slipped the shirt on over his head, before he crawled onto his bed and brought his knees up to his chest.

How was he supposed to face his boyfriend after that?

* * *

It wasn't until a few days later when Damien finally built up the courage to slip a letter into Joseph's mailbox, inviting the other male over to his house for dinner. He had already talked to Lucien, and thankfully, his son had agreed to babysit the Christiansen children. So, everything was set as long as Joseph agreed.

He was slightly surprised when he received a letter himself through his mail slot, only an hour later. He opened it up, his heart pounding in his chest as he read it over. He didn't even know whether to be nervous or relieved when he read over the fact that Joseph agreed to come to dinner.

He spent the next couple of hours cleaning the house up, not that there was much of a mess to begin with, to try and keep his anxiety down. He wasn't sure what to expect. He didn't know if Joseph was coming over to break-up with him but he supposed it was a risk he was willing to take.

He hoped that that wasn't the reason Joseph was coming over. And now he hated himself because he had that thought on his mind. He and Joseph had gotten closer throughout their relationship, and there were hardly any secrets between them; that they knew of anyways. Now he wondered if Joseph's trust for him had decreased.

Countless different thoughts were going on in his mind, but thankfully, the doorbell ringing brought him back to the present.

Damien was dressed in his usual Victorian Era clothing, including his make-up. However, instead of wearing his contacts, he had on his glasses. That wasn't his main concern though, as he headed down the hallway to the front door. His heart was in his throat as he let his hand rest on the doorknob, faltering slightly before he finally opened it. "Hello Joseph." He greeted, his voice soft. It was slightly shaky too, which Joseph could easily hear.

Joseph himself was in his usual clothing as well; his khaki pants, bright pink shirt, and his blue sweater that was tied around his neck. The first thing he realized was that Damien had been crying. He could see that the other's eyes were a tad red, and it made his heart break. He gave Damien a soft smile, wishing he could just take his boyfriend into his arms. "Hey Dames." He replied, following him into the house. "It may have only been a few days, but I've missed you." He admitted, watching Damien shut the door behind him.

Damien's cheeks heated up, ducking his head a bit which caused his glasses to slip down his nose. He brought a hand up to push them back up, clearing his throat a bit. "I have… missed your company as well." He admitted softly.

Joseph, against his better judgement, pressed a lingering kiss to Damien's temple. "You look absolutely handsome. As always." He whispered as he pulled away. He was hoping that he was proving to Damien that he still wanted this relationship to continue. He still wanted to be able to call Damien his, without saying the words. He knew that talk was soon to come.

Damien brought up a hand to his face again, this time to cover his face to hide his blush. Joseph always knew how to make him blush. It was fairly easy, however, considering he was rather pale. "Dinner should be ready in a few more minutes." Was his reply. "Would you like a glass of wine while we wait?" He offered, heading towards the kitchen without waiting for a reply.

"You still know the way to my heart." Joseph joked, following Damien to the kitchen. It seemed oddly quiet for a Saturday night. Usually, the two were curled up on the couch watching a movie, or they were out in Damien's garden enjoying each other's company.

But today…

Today, there was still an odd tension between them. Neither of them had brought up the reason for the recent distance between them. Neither of them wanted to bring up the real reason behind this dinner.

Damien got down two wine glasses, while Joseph got out the wine. They both easily slipped into their usual routines as boyfriends, as if nothing had even happened.

"I apologize for missing your bake sale on Saturday." Damien spoke up to break the silence, as he poured them both a glass of wine. There was no point in lying to him, since they both knew why he hadn't gone, so he left it at that.

"No need to apologize, sweetheart. I understand why you didn't show up." Joseph replied, giving him a soft smile. He picked up his wine glass, and took a small sip of it. "Lucien visited though. He actually bought a few things. All vegan, of course." He added, sending a wink towards the other male.

It managed to get a chuckle out of Damien, as he shook his head. "So that's where the vegan brownies came from." He mumbled out, leaning against the counter.

There were words being left unsaid in the air still, but they made small talk as they waited for their food to be ready. It wasn't awkward conversation, but it was as if they were also trying to fill the silence.

"Are we just going to pretend nothing happened?" Joseph finally asked the difficult question that neither of them had wanted to bring up. He could see the way Damien tensed, and he knew this wasn't going to be an easy conversation. He had wanted to stay and talk to Damien when he had found out those few days ago, but he didn't want to upset his boyfriend even more. But now that he had given it some time, he hoped that maybe Damien would feel a little bit better about opening up about it.

"If you don't want to talk about it just yet, I understand. But I don't want you to keep avoiding me." Joseph admitted, putting his wine glass down to make his way over towards the over male. He rested his hand lightly on Damien's own hand that was on the counter. "I love you, and I hate seeing you so upset."

Damien wanted to shy away from the hand, but he couldn't get himself to do it. He wanted the comfort. He hadn't been lying when he had told the other male he missed him. "I should have told you sooner." He whispered softly, looking down at their hands. He moved his from under Joseph, flipping it over so they were holding hands.

Joseph shook his head a bit, rubbing his thumb along the back of Damien's hand. "Did you really think I'd care about something like that?" He asked, giving his hand a gentle squeeze. "I mean, I know I'm a Youth Minister, but that doesn't mean I'm not open minded or accepting."

"I've had situations where I've told people that I'm interested in on the first date. And then other situations, I've waited to tell them. I just… it doesn't seem to matter when I tell people." Damien mumbled out, tears starting to come to his eyes. "I really didn't want to lose you, which is why I sort of avoided telling you…"

Joseph could feel his chest tightened, and he didn't even hesitate as he pulled the slightly smaller male into his arms. He rubbed his back gently, letting silence fall over them as he tried to allow Damien some time to either calm down, push him away, or relax into the hug.

When he felt Damien melt into the hug, he only seemed to tighten his hold on him. "You would never loose me over something like this." He whispered in response, pressing a light kiss to his temple. "But, for the record, you have been and always will be a man to me. And you're the most handsome, most beautiful man I have ever laid eyes on."

Damien couldn't help but to smile against Joseph's shoulder, his anxiety seeming to calm down at the reassuring words. At least, by now, he knew that Joseph was accepting of him. But would they still continue their relationship? That was another thought that was on his mind.

"And I still love you." Joseph added on, his hand rubbing up and down Damien's back still.

Damien pulled away from Joseph enough to be able to look up at him. "You mean, even after…" He trailed off, leaving the sentence hanging in the air.

"After what? You're still you, Dames. You're the same person that you've always been. It doesn't change anything for me, and I'm not gonna look at you any differently either." Joseph explained, looking down at him.

"I don't understand why." Damien whispered softly, looking up at Joseph again. Tears were threatening to fall now, but he was trying his best to keep them at bay. "I'm… I've been lying to you this whole time and I'm not-"

"Don't." Joseph interrupted him. "You haven't been lying to me. I don't know why you would even think that. You're still my boyfriend, just as you've always been. Well, I mean, I hope that we can continue our relationship, anyways." He brought his hands up to caress his cheeks, a soft smile on his lips still. He moved in to kiss his forehead gently.

Damien's cheeks heated up, his eyes connected to Joseph's. He could see the hope in the blonde's eyes, and he was sure he had the same look in his own eyes for their future. He was still so in love with him, and he was grateful that they still _had_ a future. "I love you so much." He whispered, before he leaned up to press a gentle kiss to Joseph's lips.

Joseph smiled into the kiss, returning it just as gently. He was the first one to pull away, his hands still caressing Damien's cheeks. "I love you too." He whispered softly. He rested their foreheads together, his mind wandering a bit. He hated seeing Damien so sad still. He wanted to get rid of his tears.

He smiled slightly when an idea came to his mind. "Dames? What's a vampire's favorite fruit?"* He asked, his hands moving to rest on Damien's hips now.

Damien furrowed his eyebrows, wrapping his arms gently around the other's neck. "Joseph, vampires don't ac-" He cut himself off when he noticed the playful look that the blond was giving him. "Oh. Is this another one of your, uh, puns?" He asked curiously. It earned him a sigh and a nod, before he spoke up again. "My apologizes. What is a vampire's favorite fruit?"

"A nectarine!" Joseph replied, which caused a genuine laugh to come from Damien. It made his own smile widen as he cuddled Damien closer, proud to call him his boyfriend. Joseph sighed and pulled the smaller man impossibly closer to his chest. That's better, he thought to himself.

**I'm so sorry for the horribly long delay, and I hope that this one-shot was worth it! (: Thanks for the request.**

**Thank you to my editor for helping me title it and end it. (I honestly suck at endings sometimes. Whoops? :p)**

**Buh-Bye for now!**


End file.
